Pink Paper Bats
by Kari Anna
Summary: A little Batman fluff for Valentine's Day. SLASH. One-shot


Another one-shot that has nothing to do with either of my current WIPs. :sigh: Oh well. Inspiration is weird. Anywho, I've been meaning to write a little Batman slash, so here it is.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Batman, Robin, or Joker, nor do I lay claim to the men behind the masks. If I did, this would not be on this site.

**Pink Paper Bats**

"Master Richard," called out a decidedly British voice. Dick turned around, having given up months ago on getting Alfred to call him Dick.

"Yeah Alf?" The nickname was his way of getting back at Alfred for calling him Richard.

"You have mail," the old man replied, handing him a dark pink envelope with a border of red robins.

Dick took the envelope, raising an eyebrow as he studied it. Okay. Only one of two people could have sent this to him, and one was rather unlikely. Alfred left, and Dick tortured himself for a little while, contemplating the envelope and its sender. Finally, unable to stand not knowing, he wedged one finger between the flap and the main body of the envelope, impatiently ripping it open. Then he upturned it, shaking it until the contents dropped out into his palm.

Dick stared. It was a pink paper _bat._ Of all things.... There were letters glued to it. They spelled out, "Meet me in the Cave at five. Oh, and wear something nice."

That wasn't as telling as he wanted it to be. He sighed. _Five, huh?_ He checked his watch. It was just short of noon. He still had five hours to go. A pout settled on Dick's face at the thought of having to wait that long to find out which of his teammates had sent it. That was a lot of time, when he was off 'work.' He glanced back at the homework he'd abandoned when Alfred gave him the letter, then decided to grab something else in this gigantic library. Reading was one of his favorite pasttimes, and definitely more fun than Calculus.

* * *

Bruce yawned and stretched in his office chair. He'd rather be somewhere else in this house. For once, his dayjob was putting him to sleep. There was a soft knock on the door. 

Come in," Bruce called in the middle of another yawn. Alfred slipped in, closing the door behind him. "What is it, Alfred?"

"You have mail, sir," the faithful old butler replied, extending a hand that held a letter.

"Ah, thank you Alfred," Bruce replied as he took the mail. Alfred left, and the billionaire instinctively studied the envelop for clues as to whom it was from. It was pink, with a series of red robins as the border. The bottom corner of the flap that held it down had a big red heart held up by a creamy white ribbon that trailed up both directions. The ribbon, in turn, was born up by a red robin at either end.

Bruce had never known Dick to like pink. _But_, he figured, _maybe it was the only color he could find any robin-covered envelopes in._ Raising his eyebrows at the object and storing away taunts for later, Bruce took a letter-opener from his desk and reached in, taking out the contents. _A pink paper bat?!_ Bruce thought in shock. When his brain began functioning normally again, he shook hishead to clear it, and read the message of the glued-on letters out loud.

"Meet me in the Cave at five. Oh, and wear something nice."

He blinked. Was there something he wasn't seeing here? _I need a trip to my shrink,_ he thought. He glanced at the pink bat again, and amended,_ And so does Dick._

* * *

Alfred smirked to himself, humming a little as he went about his work. The plan was in motion, and if all went well, they would never need a heater in the BatCave.

* * *

Bruce arrived in the Cave first,being ten minutes early. He was stunned by what had happened to his beloved Cave. His blue-gray eyes took in the whole scene, from the beautifully decorated table in the center of the one area of the Cave free of Batman and Robin stuff, to the strings of white Christmas lights criss-crossing and circling the area. Bruce stared for a good five minutes before hesitantly seating himself at the table. There were already several covered dishes sitting on the table. 

And despite the fact that Dick wasn't old enough to drink, there was a wine bottle in a littlebucket of ice, and a wine glass at each of the two places at the table.

Presently, Dick arrived, looking slightly nervous and a little shy. His tux fit perfectly, and he didn't seem uncomfortable in it, since he'd had to wear one to each of the many social functions Bruce had dragged him to. He smiled at the older man, trying to hide his nervousness, and knowing Bruce could see right through him. He took a seat quickly and mumbled a hello. Bruce replied with a smile and a hello, and asked if he wanted to start the meal or was it just there for decoration?

That seemed to relax Dick, and he laughed. "Nah, dig in."

The two men dished up food for themselves, and Bruce even asked if Dick wanted any wine. He'd decided he would allow him that this once. Dick replied, "Sure."

Bruce almost flustered when he lifted it from the bucket, only to notice that it was _red_ wine. That was considered a romantic drink. _If I didn't know better, I'd think Dick was trying to... Nah... Is he?_ He poured some wine for each of them, but the next five minutes were spent in almost total silence as Bruce mentally analyzed the situation.

Finally, he said, "I'm impressed at how you were able to prepare all this. How long did it take you?"

Dick looked up from his food, startled. "Me? I thought you did all this."

Bruce frowned. "But you invited me down here."

Now Dick was even more confused. "No, you invited m--" A lightbulb went off over his head. "Lemme see your invitation." Bruce gave him a puzzled look, but handed over the letter, which was in his coat pocket. Dick compared the two. A perfect match, other than the way they'd been opened. "Alfred delivered it?"

"Of course. Now would you tell me what's going on?"

Dick looked up at him and said smugly, yet with agitation, "We've been set up."

"What? Alfred would never do such a thing," Bruce replied.

"See for yourself," the younger man said, passing both letters to Bruce, and telling him, "Alf delivered mine too. Believe it or not, he set us up. Wily old goat." Dick grinned.

Bruce studied the envelopes, and the pink paper bats, and thought it over, then came to the same conclusion Dick had. "But why would he do this?"

"Because, sir," Alfred responded as he stepped out of the shadows, "you two are too young and foolish to realize what you feel, and I am too old and wise to let it go unnoticed."

"But--" Bruce started to protest. Alfred headed him off at the pass. "He is of legal age, I approve, and I know you two feel more for each other than you admit even to yourselves. Enjoy your dinner, and let an old man gloat."

Alfred melted back into the shadows, and it wasn't long before the guys heard the click of the door that led from the Cave to the mansion. The old man had left. Dick and Bruce stared in the direction of the door fora long moment, then at each other for an even longer moment.

"You have feelings for me?" Dick asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Bruce said after some thought and brief soul-searching. When Dick opened his mouth to ask another question, Bruce anticipated it, and answered it before he was asked. "As a... partner, not a father. You?"

Judging by Dick's grin, he knew what the reply would be. "Yeah. I've been wondering whether or not to tell you for the past few weeks now."

They finished their meal in contented silence, happy just to know their love was not unrequited. Afterward, Bruce walked Dick back into the mansion and up to the former circus-performer's room. Dick was starting to get nervous again. _Is Bruce going to kiss me?_ Then decided, _Probably not. Knowing him, he'll leave it up to me to decide when we start kissing._

They stopped outside Dick's bedroom door, and he said, "Tonight was nice. Um, well, g'night." He kissed Bruce on the lips, and a couple seconds later, felt him respond. Dick broke the kiss.

"Goodnight, partner," Bruce replied quietly, as Dick vanished into his bedroom.

* * *

You can't tell me that wasn't cute, even if it was a bit cheesy. Review, I want your valuable opinions. :) 


End file.
